Answer
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Tetsuya belum boleh pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou [AkaKuro] Happy #AkaKuroWeek2016 !
**ANSWER**

Disclaimer:

Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Mayuzumi Chihiro © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

ANSWER © Neemuresu Piero

 **Happy #AkaKuroWeek2016,** ** _minna_** **!**

.

* * *

.

.

Awalnya, ia tidak percaya kalau arwah seorang manusia, walau sudah meninggalkan tubuh aslinya, masih bisa bertahan dan berkeliaran bebas. _Tentunya tanpa ada yang menyadari._

Kuroko Tetsuya, 25 tahun, hampir setahun yang lalu—terbangun di rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang ia sendiri bahkan sulit mempercayainya: Transparan. Tak bisa dilihat, tak bisa disentuh. Benar-benar tembus pandang.

Percis seperti hantu gentayangan.

Bedanya, tubuhnya ini masih bernapas di salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit ini.

Tetsuya bisa pergi kapan saja, sebenarnya. Detik ini pun jika ia menghendaki, ia bisa melayang menuju alam setelah kematian sana. Lalu bertemu neneknya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

Sayangnya, ada sesuatu—tepatnya, seseorang yang menahannya.

.

.

Alasan mengapa Tetsuya masih berada di dunia ini adalah karena orang itu sampai sekarang masih menungguinya, walaupun ia sendiri yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa memenuhi harapan orang itu.

Namanya Akashi Seijuurou, atau Tetsuya biasa memanggilnya 'Akashi-kun', yaitu pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun—seumuran dengannya—yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya saat ini.

Yap, Kuroko Tetsuya seorang g a y. Fakta ini tidak membuatnya malu sama sekali. Bahkan, Tetsuya tak keberatan jika dicemooh oleh kerumunan orang yang mengecam LGBT.

Malah, Tetsuya bangga. Dari sekian juta wanita yang memperebutkan hati Seijuurou, Seijuurou malah memilihnya yang tak memiliki kelebihan apa pun (kecuali bermain _pass_ -nya dalam permainan basket yang kata orang ajaib. Itu pun Seijuurou yang mengajarinya).

Hatinya sudah dicuri, oleh Seijuurou … Tetsuya tak berkutik. Jiwa raganya hanya milik Seijuurou seorang.

–Makanya ia tidak bisa pergi jika Seijuurou tak mengizinkannya.

.

.

Setiap hari, Seijuurou datang menjenguknya dengan membawa sebuket bunga, tak lupa dua gelas vanilla milkshake berlabel Majiba di sisi lain tangannya. Selalu dan selalu, pasti satu dari dua gelas minuman yang dibawanya itu utuh pada akhirnya.

Seijuurou menghabiskan bagian miliknya, kok. Lalu, itu milik siapa?

Tentu saja itu bagian Tetsuya. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, Tetsuya tidak dapat menghabiskan minuman kesukaannya itu. Menyentuhnya saja tidak bisa. Padahal Tetsuya sudah kangen dengan citarasa manis dari vanilla milkshake buatan Majiba.

Seijuurou sendiri saja, yang notabennya tidak suka sesuatu yang manis, menghabiskan bagiannya.

 _"_ _Dulu kau selalu mengemis minta dibelikan minuman ini padaku, Tetsuya. Aku melarangnya, karena ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Sekarang, aku membawakannya khusus untukmu. Makanya, Tetsuya harus cepat bangun. Atau minumannya aku habiskan, lho … "_

Mau Seijuurou bilang begitu juga … tetap saja segelas vanilla milkshake di nakas samping ranjangnya tak tersentuh, dibiarkan mencair begitu saja.

 _"_ _Mencair lagi, huh? Lihat, Tetsuya, hari ini aku membuang minuman kesukaanmu lagi. Kalau kau tak terima, cepatlah bangun dan hentikan aku."_

 _…_ _Akashi-kun benar. Aku marah. Saking marahnya, aku ingin sekali memukul Akashi-kun. Membuang-buang milkshake-ku yang berharga … kau benar-benar minta dihajar, ya, Akashi-kun?_

 _Tapi bukan itu penyebab kemarahanku yang sebenarnya. Itu karena Akashi-kun tidak menyerah … kenapa Akashi-kun tidak melepasku? Dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang._

 _Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Aku tidak kuat berlama-lama di sini, melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Akashi-kun hanya membuat hatiku bertambah perih._

 _Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun._

.

.

Tetsuya menyadari perubahan figur itu. Parasnya memang masih tampan seperti dulu, tetapi terlihat lebih lelah. Ada kantung mata yang samar di sekitar matanya, itu juga gelap. Seijuurou juga sepertinya jadi lebih kurus, walaupun tidak melebihi kurus Tetsuya yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Andai saja ia tak terkukung di rumah sakit ini, Tetsuya ingin mengikutinya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya selama ini sampai bisa berubah seperti sekarang. Apakah Seijuurou makan teratur? Berapa banyak porsinya? Bagaimana pekerjaan Seijuurou? Berapa lama ia tidur? Seijuurou tidak suka begadang, kan? Soalnya sekitar mata kekasihnya itu hitam, ada mata panda di sana.

Fisiknya memang berubah, tapi perlakuannya pada Tetsuya masih sama seperti dulu. Seijuurou selalu memperlakukannya lemah lembut, bak tuan putri.

 _"_ _Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Tetsuya?"_

Ia akan datang pada waktu menjelang malam. Duduk di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Kemudian menceritakan tentang kenangan-kenangan saat mereka berpacaran dahulu.

Seijuurou akan tertawa ketika ia menceritakan kisah lucu mereka, dan mau tak mau Tetsuya juga ikut tertawa ketika mengingat momen itu. Terkadang, Seijuurou menangis. Saat itu terjadi, Tetsuya akan mencoba menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi kekasihnya. Sialnya, kedua tangannya itu tak bisa menyentuh diri Seijuurou. Ia terlalu transparan.

Yang bisa Tetsuya lakukan hanya ikut menangis bersama Seijuurou.

.

Di akhir, Seijuurou akan mengatakan kalimat sama yang selalu dia ucapkan sebelum pulang.

 _"_ _Aku akan menunggumu, Tetsuya. Sampai kapan pun. Sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu."_

Seijuurou adalah laki-laki yang keras kepala, Tetsuya tahu benar sifat pacarnya itu.

Karena ketika tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou mengatakan hal itu, maka ia akan melakukannya. Seijuurou bukan tipikal orang yang suka berbohong. Tidak, Seijuurou memang tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Dan semua perintahnya absolut.

Tetsuya belum boleh pergi sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou.

.

.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian satu tahun yang lalu.

Tetsuya ingat. Itu adalah malam minggu. Seperti sebelumnya, Seijuurou menjemput Tetsuya. Mereka pergi seperti biasa.

Tidak ada yang aneh.

Malam minggu mereka berjalan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Nonton bioskop, makan di restoran mewah, mengelilingi kota Kyoto—menggunakan mobil Seijuurou.

Hanya itu.

Tapi—di hari itu—sebelum Seijuurou mengantar Tetsuya pulang, ia menepikan mobilnya terlebih dulu. Itu sudah pukul sebelas malam, dan jalanan memang sudah sepi— _juga gelap_.

 _"_ _Tetsuya … maukah kau menjadi pasangan sehidup sematiku, menemaniku dan mencintaiku sampai akhir hayatku. Maukah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, menikah denganku?"_

Malam itu, Seijuurou meminangnya. Dia menggenggam tangannya erat.

Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Seijuurou saat kekasihnya itu melamarnya akibat penerangan yang minim di dalam mobil. Tapi ia bisa melihat kilauan dari dua iris rubi yang menatapnya sungguh-sungguh dan penuh harap.

Rasanya, Tetsuya ingin pingsan karena bahagia saat itu juga. Setelah tujuh tahun mereka berpacaran, Tetsuya yang lama menunggu, akhirnya harapannya terkabul juga.

Suara klakson yang berbunyi nyaring dan berulang menghentikannya ketika ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan sakral dari Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menghadap depan, netra aquamarine menyipit dikarenakan silau _headlamp_ –dari sesuatu yang sedang bergerak cepat ke arah mobil Seijuurou.

Seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Tetsuya langsung membuka pintu bagian kemudi yang letaknya di belakang Seijuurou. Dan ketika itu terbuka, ia langsung mendorong tubuh Seijuurou agar keluar dari mobil.

Tetsuya tahu ia tak akan sempat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia yakin tak akan sempat. 2 detik lagi truk itu akan menghantam mobil ini—juga dirinya. Dengan tangan yang menjulur ke luar seolah meraih Seijuurou, Tetsuya menunjukkan senyum terakhirnya.

"Tetsuy—"

Hal yang terakhir Tetsuya dengar adalah suara tabrakan yang keras. dan teriakan histeris Akashi Seijuurou.

.

 ** _Mobil Akashi Seijuurou ditabrak oleh truk pengangkut semen (31/05/2020) sabtu malam. Diduga sopir truk sedang mengantuk dan tidak mampu mengendalikan laju kendaraannya saat mengetahui mobil Akashi Seijuurou sedang parkir di sisi jalan yang hendak dilewati. Akibatnya—_**

.

Seijuurou kehilangan penglihatan di mata kirinya karena terkena puing-puing mobil yang hancur, dan Tetsuya koma sampai sekarang.

Dokter sendiri bilang kalau Tetsuya sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidup. Setelah tiga bulan dirawat intensif, kondisinya tak mendapati kemajuan. Malah semakin memburuk.

Tapi Seijuurou tetap keras kepala.

Ia menolak saran dokter untuk melepas segala alat yang terpasang di tubuh Tetsuya—karena dokter merasa itu semua percuma. Seijuurou tetap persisten.

 _"_ _Tetsuya masih hidup!"_

Dan tim medis hanya bisa menuruti kemauan keras kepala tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou ini.

 _"_ _Andai aku tidak menepi dan menunda melamarmu … Andai kau tak menolongku … kau tidak akan seperti sekarang, Tetsuya."_

.

.

Tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari, berada dalam kondisi seperti ini, membuat penampilan dirinya sendiri berubah.

Tetsuya sadar, ia hampir menghilang.

.

.

Saat Tetsuya sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar koridor rumah sakit, ia berpapasan dengan laki-laki tinggi. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Biasanya, Tetsuya akan berjalan tanpa memedulikan sosok yang sudah melewatinya itu. Seperti berpapasan dengan suster atau dokter yang sering kali berlalu lalang sebelumnya, atau malah menabrak—atau dengan kata lain menembus—sosok Tetsuya.

Tapi kini langkahnya terhenti, Tetsuya berbalik ke arah berlawanan.

 ** _"_** ** _Hei, kau bisa melihatku…?"_**

Laki-laki itu pun juga berbalik, Tetsuya dan orang itu saling berhadapan. Saling mengamati, dan bertukar pandang.

"Ya."

 ** _"_** ** _Kumohon! Bantu aku, orang asing-san!"_**

"E..eh? Memangnya apa yang bisa kubantu, hantu kecil?"

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, 20 tahun, dianugrahkan mata berwarna _amethyst_ yang bisa melihat makhluk halus sejak kecil.

Ia bisa melihat _youkai_ , dan roh halus yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk roh-roh yang bergentayangan karena tidak tenang.

Dan Chihiro menemukan satu di rumah sakit saat ia sedang _check-up_ kesehatannya. Roh itu malah menegurnya dan memintanya menyampaikan pesan terakhir kepada seseorang yang penting.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan makhluk seperti itu. Neneknya—yang tahu akan kondisi Chihiro sendiri—melarangnya berhubungan dengan mereka. Dimensi kita berbeda.

Tapi setelah mendengar permintaan sungguh-sungguh dari makhlus halus itu … Chihiro jadi iba. Ia menyanggupi. Walaupun ia sendiri tak tahu bujukannya nanti akan berhasil atau tidak.

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba, bukan?"_**

.

.

"Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya masuk ke ruangan ini seenaknya!?"

Chihiro sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui seseorang penting yang dimaksud Tetsuya adalah Akashi Seijuurou, pengusaha muda yang sedang di puncak kesuksesan sekarang ini.

Oh, ya … Chihiro baru ingat, setahun yang lalu 'kan Akashi Seijuurou dan temannya terlibat kecelakaan. Oh … jadi Kuroko Tetsuya ini temannya itu, ya …

Atau?

Kekasihnya?

"Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Aku tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan pemuda yang sedang tertidur di ranjang itu. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, benar?" Chihiro menunjuk ranjang yang terdapat sosok yang dimaksud, terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai alat yang terpasang di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sudah separah ini, ternyata.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pesannya padamu, Akashi Seijuurou-san."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Dan mengapa aku harus percaya pada seseorang sepertimu yang jelas-jelas tidak punya hubungan dengan Tetsuya?"

"Apa kau percaya jika aku bilang ini permintaan langsung dari Kuroko-san sendiri?"

"A-ap…? Kau ingin membohongiku? Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti disuruh antek-antek rumah sakit ini untuk membujukku melepas Tetsuya. Kalian semua bersekongkol ingin membunuh Tetsuya. Kalau kalian tidak senang, akan kubeli rumah sakit ini beserta isinya, dan kupaksa kalian bekerja merawat Tetsuya sampai ma—!"

Suara vas keramik yang jatuh dan hancur berkeping-keping membuat Seijuurou menghentikan pernyataannya. Isinya—bunga-bunga yang selalu Seijuurou bawakan tiap hari—berantakan. Belingnya pun berhamburan. Tak hanya Seijuurou yang dibuat terkejut, tapi juga Chihiro.

Dan itu ulah Tetsuya.

 ** _"_** ** _Akashi-kun gila!"_**

Tidak tahu mengapa, sosok Tetsuya—yang sudah sangat transparan—bisa menyentuh benda itu.

Mungkin, _Ia_ , mengizinkannya untuk kali ini, untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Kau dikatai gila oleh Kuroko-san, Akashi-san," katanya dengan nada datar. Walaupun hatinya sesungguhnya meringis melihat keadaan Tetsuya yang kacau sekarang.

Setelah, terlibat masalah Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, Chihiro merasa ia tak bisa membiarkan mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia harus menuntaskannya. Chihiro tahu, Tetsuya tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa. Ia bukan semacam _youkai_ yang biasa ditemuinya. Dia roh manusia, yang kebingungan, dan tertahan di dunia ini akibat suatu masalah—dalam kasus ini Akashi Seijuurou.

Ketika waktunya tiba, Tetsuya akan kembali—dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

Dan mau bagaimanapun, bagi Seijuurou, kejadian barusan—vas yang tiba-tiba jatuh—adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima nalar. Ia tidak percaya kalau Tetsuya melakukan itu, tapi …

"Dengar, Akashi-san. Kuroko-san sedang berada di sampingmu sekarang. Dia menangis karena kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Dia ingin kau melepasnya, dia ingin kau agar melupakannya dan mencari pengganti yang lebih baik darinya. Benar, 'kan, Kuroko-san?" Chihiro bertanya pada sosok Tetsuya yang sedang menangis. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bohong … Tetsuya tidak mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku … Tetsuya mencintaiku, dia tidak mungkin menyuruhku mencari penggantinya. Ya, kan, Tetsuya!? Tetsuya? Kau di mana? Jawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuya!"

Seperti orang gila, dengan wajah berlinang air mata, Seijuurou menengok ke sana-kemari, mencari-cari sosok tak kasat mata yang jelas-jelas berada di sisi kanannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Kalau Akashi-kun tidak ingin melupakanku, tidak apa-apa. Hanya, aku mohon Akashi-kun mau merelakan aku. Aku … sejujurnya, tersiksa dengan kondisiku sekarang. Aku ingin pergi. Aku seharusnya tidak ada di sini. Tapi, karena Akashi-kun menahanku … "_**

Hati Chihiro tak kuat ketika melihat Tetsuya yang mencoba merengkuh Akashi Seijuurou, berakhir terlewat begitu saja lantaran sosok Tetsuya menembus diri Seijuurou.

Chihiro ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Alasan mengapa Chihiro menghindari kontak langsung dengan Tetsuya sedari tadi adalah karena ia takut Tetsuya akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Waktu kecil, kata neneknya Chihiro sering kerasukan _yuurei—_ adalah hantu wanita yang hidupnya menderita karena cinta, cemburu, kesedihan, atau penyesalan.

Chihiro tidak sadar, ada spasi kosong diingatannya. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah, ia diajak oleh wanita berwajah pucat, wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan Chihiro membalasnya. Setelah itu, _blank_.

Chihiro harus menghindari makhluk-makhluk itu, kata neneknya.

Tapi kasus ini berbeda. Chihiro yakin, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah orang yang baik. Tidak seperti wanita yang dulu sering mencoba mengambil tubuh Chihiro.

Jika hanya sebentar … mungkin tak apa jika Chihiro meminjamkan tubuhnya ini? Mengingat waktu Tetsuya sendiri yang terbatas.

Agar mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain, dan—

Agar mereka bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dengan ini, Chihiro meraih satu tangan Tetsuya yang sedang menganggur.

 ** _"_** ** _Ma-mayuzumi-san kena—"_**

Mungkin Tetsuya bingung karena Chihiro bisa menyentuhnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan.

 _'_ _Untuk kali ini, kupinjamkan tubuhku. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini, Kuroko-san."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, dunia Chihiro menggelap.

.

.

Ia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, lengket seperti menempel.

Dan ketika mata itu terbuka sedikit, merah adalah warna yang pertama kali ia lihat.

 _"_ _Mayuzumi-san!? Hei, Mayuzumi-san!—"_

Wajah yang awalnya samar lama-kelamaan menjadi jelas. Manik heterokrom sedang memandangnya tajam. Tubuhnya di goyangkan berkali-kali. Tetsuya masih belum sadar.

 _"_ _Akashi-kun…?"_

 _Eh?_

"Mayuzumi-san!"

"Akashi-kun!? Akashi-kun bisa menyentuhku!?"

Tetsuya buru-buru bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya—ia tidak sadar kalau ia sedang tertidur di pangkuan Seijuurou. Otomatis gerak refleknya ini membuat kepalanya dan Seijuurou terbentur, dan Tetsuya yang kembali dalam posisi awalnya.

"Sa-sakit—! Kau ini kenapa, sih, Mayuzumi-san? Tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mengatakan omong kosong tadi. Jangan-jangan omonganmu selama ini hanya rekayasa—"

Tetsuya yang meraba kedua pipi kekasihnya membuat perkataan Seijuurou terhenti. "A-akhirnya … akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh Akashi-kun! Aku merindukanmu, Akashi-kun…" ia memeluk leher Seijuurou erat. Menghiru dalam-dalam aroma kayu manis yang dirindukannya.

 _Terima kasih, Mayuzumi-san._

"Apa-apaan ini—Mayuzumi Chihiro!? Kuperintahkan kau untuk melepasku sekarang! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, kau mirip—"

"Aku memang orang itu."

"Apa?"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasihmu, Akashi-kun."

"Bohong…! Lepaskan, Mayuzumi-san! Hentikan sandiwaramu. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini, tapi jika yang kau butuhkan uang, aku akan—"

Seijuurou memberontak. Tetsuya masih bersikukuh menahan Seijuurou di pelukannya.

"Hari ini, satu tahun yang lalu, di tanggal yang sama, selepas pulang dari makan malam, Akashi-kun melamarku. Aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan, Akashi-kun. Jadi, apa Akashi-kun ingin mendengarnya sekarang? Agar semuanya jelas. Agar Akashi-kun tak perlu menungguku lagi, dan aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." Ia berbisik halus di dekat telinga Seijuurou.

Karena Tetsuya merasa tidak nyaman berada di tubuh ini. Seolah-olah tubuh ini menolak keberadaannya, dan berusaha menendangnya keluar, walaupun Chihiro sendiri yang menawarkan tubuhnya.

Ia harus bergegas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu—Tetsuya … Tetsuya kaukah itu…?"

Seijuurou melepas pelukannya. Netra yang awalnya semerah darah, sekarang berubah menjadi merah dan emas. Mata kiri Seijuurou—yang berwarna emas itu—sebenarnya tidak berfungsi. Seijuurou hanya bisa melihat Tetsuya dengan mata kanannya. Dan sekarang mata itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata kanannya, jatuh mengenai pipi Tetsuya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Akashi-kun."

Bahkan Tetsuya rasa dirinya juga sedang menangis sekarang ini.

Akhirnya, Tetsuya bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Seijuurou, setelah sekian lama tak diizinkan menyentuhnya.

"Tetsuya … "

Wajah kekasihnya mendekat. Seijuurou memiringkan wajahnya. Tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Tetsuya membuka mulutnya dan menutup matanya. Ia pasrah.

Bibir Seijuurou, dengan lembut melumat bibir mungil milik Tetsuya, penuh perasaan—bukan ciuman penuh nafsu yang dahulu sering Seijuurou lakukan.

Ciuman itu berisi kerinduan, keputusasaan, kesedihan, dan cinta—berisi perasaan yang Seijuurou rasakan selama menunggui Tetsuya sadar.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewati, Tetsuya mendorong wajah Seijuurou pelan. Menyudahi pagutan di antara mereka. "Sudah cukup, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sekarang, Akashi-kun sudah percaya, 'kan?" Ia mengusap pipi Akashi dengan kedua ibu jarinya, menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di wajah kekasihnya.

"Kalau itu mau Tetsuya, aku akan melepasmu. Tetapi, biarkan aku mengetahui jawabanmu soal lamaranku waktu itu. Rasanya sakit, lho, digantung selama setahun ini … Setelah itu aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi."

"Jawabanku? Jawabanku tentu, ya. Aku ingin—sekali—menjadi pengantin Akashi-kun, tapi tidak sekarang, tidak di sini, Akashi-kun." **_–_** _mungkin lain kali, di suatu tempat di mana kita diizinkan untuk bersatu._

 _…_ _Ah. Tapi apa tempat seperti itu ada … ya?_

"Begitu … Baiklah, itu sudah cukup. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun."

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro sedang mencoba membuka mata. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sedang digendong, lalu sekarang diletakkan di atas sesuatu yang empuk.

Tubuhnya ditidurkan di atas sofa.

Kini, iris abu yang sudah terbuka sempurna itu melihat ke arah Seijuurou yang sedang berdiri menyamping. Mengamati Tetsuya yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang.

Seijuurou menunduk. Poni panjang yang menghalangi setengah wajahnya membuat Chihiro sulit untuk mengetahui ekspresi apa yang sedang ditampilkan wajah pewaris sah _Akashi Corp_ ini.

Apa yang terjadi selama Chihiro tak sadarkan diri? Tetsuya tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan tubuhnya, 'kan? Tunggu—lagipula di mana anak itu sekarang? Chihiro tak mendapati sosoknya di ruangan ini—

Ah, tidak. Tetsuya masih ada di sini. Dia sedang berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Rupa Tetsuya yang sekarang _benar-benar_ transparan, seolah dirinya akan benar-benar menghilang sebentar lagi. Jika matanya tidak jeli, Chihiro pasti sudah mengira kalau Tetsuya sudah pergi.

Tetsuya yang menyadari kalau Chihiro sudah sadar, hanya tersenyum lemah. Bibir itu bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu, tak ada suara yang keluar. Tapi Chihiro mengerti, apa yang laki-laki itu berusaha sampaikan.

 _'_ _Terima kasih'_

Seijuurou mendekati raga Tetsuya yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang. Ia menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menghalangi wajah kekasihnya. Wajahnya mendekat, Seijuurou mengecup kening Tetsuya lembut. "Terima kasih karena telah bersedia menjadi pengantinku, Tetsuya. _Oyasumi_ , Sayangku. Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian terdengar bunyi melengking— _biiiiiiiiippp_ —dari mesin pendeteksi detak jantung di sampingnya. Mesin itu menunjukan garis lurus.

 **"** **Terima kasih, Akashi-kun.** ** _Sayonara_** **."**

Ada air mata yang mengalir di tubuh tak bernyawa Kuroko Tetsuya, setelahnya.

 **E N D**

 **A/N:** I-ini apaan!?

Ah, abaikan. Aku cuma pengen nyumbang sesuatu buat kapal tercinta di minggu spesial ini, walaupun angst—gagal—sih :') /lalukabur

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
